


panty

by lostacat



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostacat/pseuds/lostacat
Summary: 女式内衣





	panty

该死。

该死，该死，该死。

大神晃牙的脑子里罗列开一长串的谩骂，耳边是龙头滴水的嗒嗒作响，思维则混沌得像误饮了木天蓼的猫。他被重重按在盥洗室的墙前，长裤在方才的扭打中扯掉了一半，小腹跟腿根都显露出来，与此同时暴露在空气中的，还有依照某人癖好穿上的奇怪内衣。

繁琐的花边蹭得小腹又痒又麻，蕾丝绑带更是片刻不松地死死勒在髋骨的位置，将皮肤擦出几道绯色的红。三角状的棉质布料薄而清透，还少得可怜，根本不足以起到遮盖的作用，而自己那沉睡着的男性器官鼓囊囊地埋在下头，正可怜兮兮地被某个性格恶劣的混账家伙捏着。不缓不急，力道恰好，虎口卡在柱身上来回套弄，时而用拇指揩过端头，反复地磨蹭。修剪得工整的指甲刮弄着人体最为脆弱的廉耻之处，从会阴到沉淀着精水的饱胀囊袋，再沿着柱身划到冠头。

老滑头的撩拨手法娴熟又煽情，这位平日里看上去老气横秋的学长实则深谙调情之道，知道从何处下手，便能解除晃牙的防备，更是熟悉银发小狼崽身体中每一个关于甜美的秘密。譬如此刻，黑发的吸血鬼正拿捏着男孩的命脉在把玩，被亵渎了，他即将被侵犯，晃牙咬着牙，双手撑着眼前的胸膛却无计可施，被轻而易举掀起的欲望击退了男孩的反抗，也唤起了藏匿在身体深处的渴求。想要被束缚，想要被掐着脖颈大开大合地操干，最好把他干得呼吸困难接不上气，再也动弹不得......他的脸热得滚烫，为自己脑海里窜出的不洁画面耻辱难耐， 偶尔从嘴边溢出的呻吟更是加重了晃牙心中的罪恶感知。 而对方仿佛将此看穿，玩弄的幅度愈发明显，甚至时不时故意扯到耻毛。揉捏着逐渐勃起的性器，刺激着尿道口，再狠狠掐落——银发男孩惊得脊背微弓，露出的大片臀肉抵上身后的瓷砖，他咽着嗓子倒吸一口冷气，连肩膀都忍不住地瑟瑟发抖。 

这实在太他妈糟糕了，晃牙绝望地阖上眼睛，心脏在剧烈律动，睫毛因生理泪水而粘成团。他垂下脑袋，不敢去看身前人的眸子，因为不用看他也知道，自己此刻的模样有多么淫乱：未曾接受爱抚的胸前已然立起，腹肌挺动着将性器往对方手掌送去，如此急不可耐，如此恬不知耻。而朔间零的手指又是那么冰凉，指腹间的薄茧在窄小的空间里或温吞或凌冽地撸动，被扭成一道线的面料深深陷在股缝里......排泄的欲望愈来愈强，最终濒临爆发的时候，从尾椎骨爬升的快感顺着加速的血液成倍冲击着男孩的神经中枢。

一股接着一股，断断续续的温热粘液从他痉挛的小腹涌出，喷洒在对方的指间，浇湿在深紫色内衬的下摆。这次高潮的量如此之多，像女人的潮吹，连绵不绝的乳白精水将蕾丝内裤淋了个彻底，多余的顺着大腿根部缓缓流下，在地面聚成一小滩淫靡水渍。

“小家伙，”黑发的始作俑者笑着舔咬上他的耳钉，前牙磨着晃牙标志性的金属饰品，轻轻扯了扯，戏谑道：“你射了。”


End file.
